The Invasion
by v3 the reaper
Summary: Siapa sih yang ga' tw MC dari P3 dan P4? Mayoritas Persona Lovers pasti mengenal kedua MC yang Freakin' Awesome ini. . .  Lalu, bagaimana dengan MC dari P1 dan P2?  Kalian tw mereka? o  O   . . .    RnR!


**The Invasion**

Pada suatu malam di Chagall cafe~ Sumaru City*...

_"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu, ini pesanannya tuan - tuan~ "_

Seorang Pelayan cantik dr Chagal cafe (plus seragam ala Euro Lolitanya) mengantarkan 2 cangkir kopi kpd kedua pemuda yg duduk di pojokan cafe.

_" Terimakasih ya, taruh saja kopi itu disini."_ Kata salah seorang pemuda itu dgn nada yg so sweet bgt! w

Mendengar suara tsb, si pelayan jadi salting (senyum2 + blushing ga jls getoh).

_"Kenapa sih tuh cewe?"_ Cowo itu berbisik kepada temannya.

_"I dunno. . . barangkali dia suka ama elo, Tatsuya." _

_"Ahaha... Mungkin juga sih._ _*alay mode: ON*_ _Cowo tampan kaya saiah, hmph. . . cewe mana seh yang ga suka?"_ balas Tatsuya yg mengamati pantulan dirinya pada Pheromone coffee yg ada di atas meja.

_"Btw, bagaimana kabar mereka berdua?"_ Tanya Naoya sambil meminum kopinya.

_"Naoya-san, sudah kubilang mereka itu bukan pacarku. Ah, sudahlah. . .aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi." _

_"Snrk! *cough*"_ Naoya tersedak begitu mendengar penjelasan Tatsuya.

_"Kau tidak apa - apa?" _

_"Hmp. . . *smile* maksud gw bukan Maya dan Lisa. Tapi yang ini, our biggest RIVAL!"_ Naoya menunjuk cover majalah yg dipegangnya.

Cover tersebut Memampang gambar kedua MC dari persona 3 dan 4 dengan pose mereka yang begitu fenomenal! Cakep! Dan super duper Cool! Freakin' awesome deh pokoknya!

*Author di death glare sama Naoya dan Tatsuya karena kebanyakan muja - muja tuh makhluk*

_"Wah wah, Naoya-san. . . ternyata kamu suka baca majalah Hot Game ya!" _

PLETAK! (Naoya menjitak jidat Tatsuya)

_" HELLLOOOOO! Tatsuya lo knapa sih? Maksud gw juga BUKAN itu." _

Suara Naoya yang melengking (kaya cewe') membuat semua mata pengunjung di cafe itu tertuju pada mereka berdua.

_"Sabar bro, orang lain jadi pada ngeliatin kita tuh". _

_"Ye, gimana gw bisa sabar. . . Lo kagak nyambung mulu sih." _

_". . . I-I'm sorry Naoya-san. Aku gak tau kalo kamu lagi bad mood "_ Tatsuya menundukkan kepalanya. Dia terlihat sangat menyesal(benarkah itu?)

_"It's alright. Gw ga marah sama lo. . . Tapi dua orang itu." _

_"Souji dan Minato ya?"_ (Tumben nyambung. . . )

Naoya hanya mengangguk pelan, sepertinya ia enggan berkomentar tentang mereka berdua. Semenjak kemunculan kedua Main Character dari persona 3 dan 4, Persona 1 dan 2 (khususnya para main Character) sudah mulai ditinggalkan oleh penggemarnya. Hal itu membuat Naoya depresi. Hm, kira-kira Tatsuya depresi juga enggak ya?

_"Oh, HELL YEAH!" _

Woy, Tatsuya. . . Jangan memotong teks narator dong!

_"AWw... Man.. . . "_ *Tatsuya di usir bodyguard si Author, dan dibalikin ke TKP*

Uehm. . . Oleh sebab itulah Naoya mengajak teman curhatnya, untuk menghilangkan stress dengan mengopi bareng di Chagall cafe.

_"Oy, Kira-kira masih ada nggak yang ngefans sama kita?"_ Tanya Naoya.

_"Hmmm. . . Kalau fans aku sih, eh maksudnya fans P2 masih banyak tuh."_ Jawab Tatsuya, dengan penuh keyakinan.

_"Lu tau dari mana Tatsuya?" _

_"Fu fu fu, Atlus me-remake P2 atas request penggemar-penggemar kami. Jadi udah jelas kan' kami masih punya banyak penggemar! kalo remake P2 udah kelar. . . OTOMATIS Popularitasku sebagai 'main character' bisa meningkat! *wink + thumbs_Up* " _

_"So. . . bagaimana menurutmu popularitas dari kami, P1?" _Balas Naoya.

_"Waduh. . . kalo yang itu sih, aku tidak tahu. Tanya aja deh sama Ki Joko Google, nih aku pinjamkan laptop" _

Tatsuya meletakkan laptop bermerk Blueberry di hadapan Naoya.

_"Hm, Lets see. . . "_ Naoya tampak serius mengutak atik laptop si Tatsuya. Sementara itu, Tatsuya membaca majalah HG milik Naoya.

**(15 menit kemudian)**

"_Holly CRAP! Tatsuya pasti Lu gak bakal percaya ini"_ sahut Naoya, sambil memutar monitor Laptop ke arah Tatsuya.

_"Huh? WTF?" ("Gw baru tahu kalau monitor laptop gw ternyata bisa digituin") _Gumam Tatsuya dalam hatinya. . . Gaptek juga tuh cowo' hehehe.

Naoya menunjukkan salah satu situs yang menyantumkan polling tentang persona series.

Dan ternyata hasilnya sangat sangat dan SANGAT m-e-n-g-e-c-e-w-a-k-a-n!

Berikut adalah hasil surveinya, tapi setelah pariwara berikut ini . . .

* * *

**Junes BGM=*PLAY**_***.**__ "At Junes, every day is Customer Appreciation Day. Come see for yourself, and get in touch with our products!"_ **Junes BGM= *PLAY AGAIN*** . _"Every day's great at your Junes!"_

**Nanako bernyanyi kegirangan sambil melompat –lompat di depan TV (Lebayyyy)** _"Every day's great at your Junes__**!"**_** Nanako bernyanyi dengan suaranya yang lebih fals dari Iwan fals (?). **_"Hey Dad... Kapan - kapan kita pergi ke Junes yuk?"_ **Tanya gadis kecil itu kepada daddynya. **

"_Zzzzzzz Zzzz, *Snore* Zzzzz Zzzzzzz *snore*"_

**Ternyata eh ternyata, bapake udah tidur di sopha dengan air liur yang bercabang dan meliuk liuk kaya Sungai Amazon ! **

_"...No? Geez. . . __" _

_

* * *

_

Dari 100 Fans Persona pada kota X , di peroleh polling sbb:

1) Persona Series yang paling digemari : **P4** (35 orang), **P3** (37 orang), **P1** (18 orang), **P2** (10 Orang).

2) MC Paling Powerful : **Souji.S** (52 Suara), **Minato.A** (40 Suara), **Tatsuya.S** (5 Suara), **Naoya .T** (3 Suara)

3) MC Paling Keren : **Minato.A** (48 Suara), **Souji.S** (32 Suara), **Naoya.T** (10 Suara), **Tatsuya.S **(10 Suara)

4) Leader terbaik : **Souji.S** ( 50 Suara), **Minato.A** ( 49 Suara), **Tatsuya.S** (1/2 Suara), **Naoya.T** (1/2 Suara)

5) MC paling Playboy : _**(Maaf**__, hasil polling ini telah dihapus oleh admin atas permintaan__** S.S)**_

Believe it or NOT, inilah hasilnya. . .

_"Dammit, gw nggak terima! Kenapa para gamers lebih memihak ke mereka? Bukan kita?" _

_"TCH . . . Souji dan Minato benar benar *piiiiiiiiip*&*=/ !" _

_"Setuju, mereka itu sama aja kaya *piiiiiiiiiiiiiiip*. . . *piiiiiiiiiip*!"_

Tatsuya dan Naoya mencaruti MC persona 3 dan 4. Setengah jam kemudian, aksi carut mencarut mereka terpaksa dihentikan, akibat serangan all out attack dari fans Souji dan Minato yang secara kebetulan mendengar semua ocehan mereka. . .

_"Tatsuya, tempat ini udah gak aman buat kita! Ayo cabuuuuuut!" _

Naoya dan Tatsuya terpontang panting meninggalkan cafe untuk menyelamatkan nyawa mereka dari amukan masa.

Tatsuya naik ke moge (motor gede) kesayangannya, Naoya yang gak bermodal hanya bisa nebeng!

_" HELLooooowh. . . Ini darurat , makanya gw __**ter-pak-sa**__ nebeng! Biasanya, gw tuh tinggal terbang aja pake jetpack punya Oom CJ dari GTA San Andreas!"_ Sahut tatsuya kepada saya (Author). Waduh, Lu nyuri jetpacknya CJ? Pantesan waktu gw mainin GTA cheat jetpack gak berfungsi- - -

_"Udah, ngobrolnya ntar aja. Kami lagi diburu nih sama fans Souji dan Minato!"_ Tatsuya mengoceh ke arah saya dan Naoya.

_"*gasp* OMigOD! Mereka udah di belakang kita! Tatsuya, tunggu apa lagi? Ayo ja-" _

**Wuzzzzhhh! **

Tatsuya langsung tancap gas sebelum Naoya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Kemudian, Setelah bosen ngebut ngebutan ria, mereka mampir di sebuah bar...

Dan tidak disangka, mereka bertemu dengan Souji Seta yang lagi berduaan dgn pacarnya, Rise Kujikawa.

_"pst' hei Naoya. . .bukannya Itu MC dari Persona 4 ?"_ bisik Tatsuya.

"_Iya, tidak salah lagi. *chuckle* dan Kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?" _

. . .

(3 menit kemudian . . . )

_**"KyAaaA! SENPAAAI!" **_

Teriak Rise Kujikawa, histeris.

Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi?

Kita lihat setelah yang satu ini!

* * *

**(Pada opening iklan, tampak Rise Kujikawa yang bermain – main air dari Kolam ikan Mas. Cewe cantik itu menari – nari di tengah kolam sambil memegang sebuah kaleng minuman)**

_"I'm tired of diets! And enough with going to the gym! Good thing there is something easy enough that I can handle, Hehe*Smile*". _

**(Teru Namatame melanjutkan kalimat iklan tsb. . .) **

_"Quelorie Magic is made for those for those worried about their calorie intake and body fat, Just like this FAT Yasogami high schooler *Memperlihatkan photo Hanako* It'll slim you down in no time!"_

**(Setelah iklan ini selesai, Namatame di temukan tewas ditimpa Hanako, dan Rise Kujikawa jadi masuk angin) **

**

* * *

**

"_Huwaaaaaaa. . . Jangan mati dong Senpai! *sniff* Rise nggak kpengen men-jomblo! "_

Cewe itu memeluk erat tubuh pacarnya yang sudah mulai dingin dan kaku.

"_Wah, disini ada syuting film ya?"_ Tanya seorang pengunjung bar kepada bartender.

"_Hm? Entahlah. . . *Chuckle* Btw, acting mereka semua sangat menakjubkan! Apalagi Souji Seta dan Rise Kujikawa, mereka berdua tampak sangat menjiwai perannya!"_ Komentar si Bartender, dengan lebay mode.

"_Tapi, adegan bacok bacokan tadi benar – benar terlihat asli . . . Aku jadi kagum "_

Sementara itu, Naoya dan Tatsuya sudah cabut dari bar dengan moge.

"_WoooooHoooooo. . . . . . We did it!"_

"_Wokeh, tinggal 1 MC lagi yang tersisa!"_

" _Ayo kita habisi dia Naoya-san!"_

"_Hmp, Ya tentu saja . . . Ayo kita ke Iwatodai." _

Hari sudah hampir pagi ketika mereka tiba di Iwatodai. . . Jalanan tampak sangat sunyi, sepi, dan hening. Yah wajarlah, baru pukul 04.00 sih. Hanya suara moge Tatsuya aja yang terdengar di pagi buta itu . . .

Ketika mereka melintasi Moonlight Bridge, Naoya memaksa Tatsuya untuk menghentikan Mogenya. Ketika mereka turun, tanpa basa – basil lagi Tatsuya langsung ditikam sebanyak 2x oleh Naoya dengan sebuah pisau (?).

**Omigod! Omigod!**

Tatsuya langsung terjatuh lemas, darah segar pemuda itu mulai bertumpahan di jalan.

"_Naoya-san, W-Why?" _

"_Fu fu fu . . . satu – satunya MC yang ingin kuhabisi adalah, elo TATSUYA. Kalo elo mati, gw ga akan tersaingi!"_ Naoya mengacungkan jarinya kearah Tatsuya.

"_Ukh, Bagaimana dengan Minato Arisato? Bukankah kita akan menghabisinya bersama? "_

"_**BwA HA HA HA. . .**__**BUODOH!**__ Elu ga' tau ya, Minato itu udah lama mampuz! Sekarang dia udah jadi The Great Seal. . . "_ Jelas Naoya dengan angkuhnya.

"_I thought we-are-friends ! *cough* "_ Tatsuya menatap ke dalam bola mata temannya itu dengan Angelic Eyes. Tapi, sayangnya itu gak membuat Naoya berubah pikiran.

"_Teman? Ya, tentusaja lu teman gw, sekaligus rival yang too innocent!_ _Tch. . . Enough talk, now DIE"_ Pemuda itu kembali menyerang Tatsuya dengan pisaunya,

**DORR! DORR! DORR! Dzzing!**

Tembakan itu berhasil mengenai tangan Naoya,

"_S-SiAAAAL! Siapa disana?" _

Tiba-tiba terlihat sebuah Helikopter mengudara di atas Moonlight Bridge. . .

"_Itu mereka! Mereka yang membunuh yayank ku!"_ Sahut Rise dari dalam Heli.

Begitu turun dari Heli, para polisi langsung mengepung Naoya. Sebagian dari mereka mengamankan Tatsuya yang sekarat.

"Angkat tangan!"

"Ooo, Tidak bisa. . . Obati dulu dong luka di tangan ku ini!" Tawar Naoya.

"Jangan banyak bacot deh! Angkat tangan Lo!"

"Hmmmm . . . *smile*"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Naoya terjun bebas dari Moonlight Bridge dan lenyap di balik awan. (?)

Tidak ada yang tahu nasib si Naoya. . . Tapi kemungkinan besar dia udah tewas, dan menjadi makanan ikan – ikan teri di perairan Iwatodai.

Sehari setelah tragedy di pagi buta itu, Tatsuya akhirnya mati juga. Dia menyusul ketiga rivalnya di underworld!

Kematian Main Character Persona menjadi trending topic di twitter dan media masa lainnya selama 1 tahun!

Kini, biografi para MC P1-P4 telah hadir dipasaran. . .

_**Sementara itu di underworld,**_

"_*chuckle* meskipun gw udah mati . . . tapi biografi gw loh yang paling laris dibaca orang!" _Kata Naoya, dgn sombongnya.

"_Jangan Sombong dulu! Bentar lagi, pasti biografi aku yang bakal laris. . ."_ Balas Tatsuya.

"_Siapa yang peduli sama biografi? Yang penting, fans – fans saya lebih banyak dari pada fans kalian!"_ Kata Souji yang kePeDean!

"_Apa lo bilang? Tatsuya, ayo kita serang makhluk ini dengan __**All out Attack**__!"_

**BRUK! BUGH PLAK! BRUKK BOOM BOOM PaWw!**

"_Minato-san! Help Meh!"_ Pinta Souji, dengan nada yang memelas.

"_NO. . ."_ Jawab Minato, singkat.

**THE END?**

* * *

**Attention** : **I do not own** _Persona Series, Shin Megami .T, Hot Game, GTA San Andreas, Black Berry, Twitter, and blah blah blah blah _(etc)

Greetings, para readers Yth... :3

Thanks banget bagi yang udah membaca ff saya yang abal-abal ini!

Bagi yang ingin me-Review _(ngarep)_,

No flaming and Spamming! mmkay? ;D


End file.
